


A New Life

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: A Life Unlived [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Italian Mafia, Sleeping Spells, True Love's Kiss, Witches, others to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When Sam is reunited with an old friend he has to make a decision to hide his feelings from all those years before, or act on them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), original female character/ original male character
Series: A Life Unlived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635085
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

“Dean?” Sam called from the motel kitchenette.

“What’s up?” Dean asked coming up behind Sam to look over his shoulder at the newspaper. “Florida husband dies in a mysterious accident, leaves a wife and young children with lots of questions?” He read the heading out loud. “Huh, she’s younger than I expected.”

“Yeah, uh, I know her,” Sam said pointing at the black and white picture of the mother.

“Dude, last time we went and ‘rescued’ one of your friends, I got wanted by the FBI. This is a bad idea.” Dean dismissed the case out of hand. “And it’s probably not even our thing.”

“Yeah, well I think we should just go down there and check it out.” Sam gave Dean the Look. Puppy hazel eyes to the max. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, so what do the police think happened?” Dean asked trying to ignore Sam.

“Uh, they aren’t entirely sure. Looks like several of her family members have died recently. Some people are speculating mafia connections, but I think it’s a little far fetched.” Sam said as he perused the article.

“Great… The mafia.” Dean rolled his eyes walking towards their packed bags on their beds. “That’s awesome.”

“Come on Dean. She lives in Florida. If nothing else it’ll be sunny and you can wear flip flops.”

“Yeah, right. I better get to go to the beach!” Dean shouted as he grabbed his car keys and his bag to leave the motel with his brother.

“So how do you know this woman?” Dean asked as they were in the car for the long trip to Florida.

“Myin and I went to school together for a little while. Before we split majors and she changed schools.” Sam said wistfully.

“Oh yeah? And was this before or after Jessica?” Sam gave Dean a bitch-face.

“Before, but she was already with someone when I met her,” Sam answered easily. “She was like a sister. Really cool.”

“Oh, so a major dork like you?” Dean poked. “What was her major?”

“Accounting, so yes. Even for our friends, she was a major dork.” Sam picked up the paper to read more of the article.

“Why did she leave?” Sam could tell that Dean was fishing. Hoping to find something interesting.

“Uh, she really hated the school.” Sam laughed. “And her and her boyfriend got pregnant and married.” Dean was sure Sam looked a little sad. “She was a cute kid. They moved down to Florida and that was really the last I heard from her for a while.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean rolled his eyes as he focused his attention back on the road ahead of them. “So why didn’t you keep in touch. You seemed to like this girl.”

“I don’t know, it was always hard to come up with a reason to spend time with her,” Sam said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. “Wake me up when it’s my turn.”

Dean parked the car in front of Myin’s green house. The neighborhood was nice, every lawn was well maintained and things were clean. A few porch lights lit up as they drove past, but he was able to park and not be directly in front of someone’s house.

“Come on Sammy. Lights are out, probably the best time to look around.” Dean said tapping his brother quietly.

Both brothers were relieved when they made it to the front door without any lights coming on. Sam pulled out his lock pick set as Dean provided light from a flashlight. Myin’s deadbolt was a pain in the ass, as Sam fiddled expertly with the tumblers but eventually, there was a heavy click. Dean walked in and the two brothers split up. Sam turned the corner from the entryway into the kitchen and dining room. Dean looked down a dark hallway then stepped into a sunken living room.

He looked around at the awkward floor plan, then pulled his gun and turned defensively as the rack of a shotgun at his back took his attention.

“You drop that gun, or I drop you.” The female voice belonged to the girl from the picture in the newspaper. She was shorter than Dean expected, standing nearly a foot shorter than him, but she looked intimidating as hell as she held the loaded firearm at her hip.

“Look this is really just a misunderstanding,” Dean said with a smile and a small shrug.

“Sure it is.” Myin’s grip on the shotgun tightened and he noticed the angle that she was holding the gun, she was either planning on hitting his balls or preparing to jerk the gun. “Now drop the magazine from your gun, or I empty the magazine in mine.”

“Okay, no problem.” He wasn’t about to take the Floridian’s threat lightly. No matter how bad a shot she might be, at point-blank range like they were, she couldn’t miss. He hit the release on the side of his pistol and pulled the slide back on the top ejecting both the magazine and the round in the chamber.

“Myin?” Sam’s voice came from behind her as he stepped back into the foyer. Myin’s whole posture changed as she turned to maintain sight of both men and block the hallway she had come from.

“Sam?” She asked. As the shotgun started to lower and Dean took the opportunity to even the playing field. He lunged for her shotgun, but as he placed a hand on it to yank it away from her, she pushed it towards him and shoved the bottom of the stock into his groin. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, holding himself gingerly.

“Uh, Myin… That’s my big brother, Dean.” Sam said cringing as Dean whined in agony.

“Oops,” Myin said, uncocking the shotgun and placing it against the wall behind her. “I’ll get him some ice… The kids are asleep, why don’t you guys…” She looked at Dean uncomfortably for a moment, “Have a seat.” Then she shuffled into the kitchen mumbling something about knocking.


	2. Part 2

“I saw your picture in the newspaper, and thought you could use a little support,” Sam spoke quietly as Myin pulled a blanket over her legs.

“Thanks, Sam, I’m sure that was a long trip for the two of you.” She winced as she looked over at the older brother.

“So you have two kids now?” Sam asked trying to ease their odd questions into a normal setting.

“Yeah, uh Dani and Penny. Penny’ll be one in a month. Dani is three now. She keeps asking when Daddy is coming home but doesn’t understand that he isn’t.” Myin rubbed a hand over her mouth in a quieting motion as she attempted to keep the emotions inside.

“We’re really sorry about Jay’s death,” Sam said quietly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not just Jay…” Tears started to drop down her cheeks.

“What?” Dean asked leaning forward to hear her better.

“It’s everyone.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper. “Everyone I’m related to. Everyone that I am deep friends with.” She looked around conspiratorially. “They are going to kill me.” Her back straightened from a moment of deep clarity. “But they won’t get my kids.”

Dean looked from Myin to Sam, a worried expression painted on his face.

“Myin? Who’s going to kill you?” Sam asked.

“Mommy, I don’t want to be in my room.” A little girl with light brown hair walked down the hallway clutching a teddy bear closely.

“Come here, Dani. It’s alright.” Dani ran to her mother but stopped short to stare at the two strangers that were sitting in the spacious living room.

“Who is them?” Dani asked with poor grammar.

“This is mommy’s friend Sam, and Sam’s big brother Dean,” Myin answered pointing in turn to the brothers, as she put Dani on her lap. The little girl curled against her mother's chest as Dean gave her a cheesy grin.

“Hi, Dani. I met you when you were really little.” Sam said.

“Little like Penny?” Dani looked from Sam to her mother.

“Smaller than Penny.” Myin let a small smile grace her face, small dimples formed around her mouth as she smiled often. The excitement didn’t seem to be enough to hold Dani’s attention and she quickly fell back to sleep on Myin’s lap.

“Sam… I’m scared. For myself, but mostly for my kids. Can you help me?” Myin asked. Dean recognized the puppy dog look on her face as the one that his brother had given him earlier.

“It’s late… But I don’t have any extra beds.” Myin said as she walked back from laying Dani back in her room. “The couch pulls out into a bed, but it is seriously uncomfortable.”

“That’s okay,” Sam said, as Dean rolled his eyes. “You go get some sleep, we’ll take turns out here.”

“Alright. Good night.” She said as she grabbed the shotgun and made her way back to her room in the hallway.

“Dude, you are so still into her.” Dean barely managed to contain himself until Myin was out of earshot.

“Come on Dean, focus. We never had a thing, there is no still into her.” Sam bitch faced him.

“Oh no, you were totally into her before, then you got with Jessica and thought those feelings were passed you. Until now. Why don’t you tell her?”

“It’s not that simple. Dean, we’re hunters, Myin doesn’t know anything about that life. And what about Dani and Penny? They can’t grow up like us.” He looked so mad thinking about his childhood on the move. “That’s what we had and it’s not right.”

“We turned out alright,” Dean said as he put the ice pack down. “I mean other than you not going after the girl.” He looked up at his taller brother and lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sure. Get some sleep Jerk.”

“Night, Bitch,” Dean responded as he closed his eyes and stretched onto the couch.

The night passed without too much trouble. It wasn’t until Penny started crying in the morning that the brothers realize something was wrong. After several minutes Dani came running out to the living room.

“Dani?” Dean asked looking at the little brown-haired girl. “What’s wrong?”

“Penny’s crying and mommy didn’t wake up.” She whined.

“Come on Dani, help me get Penny,” Dean said taking the little girl’s hand and tapping Sam’s leg. The younger brother snapped awake. “Get Myin.”

Sam slid down the hallway into Myin’s bedroom. She was resting peacefully on the dark mattress. Sam’s heart rate picked up, there was no way that Myin was sleeping through her children crying.

“Myin! Wake up!” He begged as he knelt onto the bed over her. She had been a light sleeper when they had been in school together, and he couldn’t imagine that changing since she had children. He began scouring the room looking for anything that would tell him what was going on.

“What the hell?” Dean asked a minute later as he rushed into the room.

“She’s asleep. I don’t know, maybe a spell? Where are Dani and Penny?” Sam asked looking Dean over and not seeing the kids.

“Myin’s car. Don’t worry I turned the car on, and they are watching Scooby-Doo. We only have so much time. I’ll go look for hex bags. You try and think of something else that might work.” Then Dean disappeared into the rooms across the hall.

Sam went back to his search of the room. Pictures and other mementos tossed around the room as he tried to find the cause of Myin’s sleep. He crawled back over her on the bed, noticing a tattoo on her neck. It had a faint glow to the ink and he noticed letters underneath: D and P.

“Come on Myin, I need you. I just found you and I am not willing to lose you again.” He gripped her shoulders as he laid her back down on her back. “I have so much to tell you. Please come back.” Sam rested his forehead against Myin’s as he worked to not be overwhelmed.

First, he had lost mom, and then Jess, and now he was going to lose Myin. Then a thought hit him. Love’s first kiss. That was supposed to be the first kiss shared between two people who loved each other. It seemed pretty cheesy but here Myin was sleeping in front of him, possibly cursed by a witch.

“Screw it.” He muttered. He lifted his head to change his angle and brought his lips down against Myin’s plump lips. He sighed into the kiss, revealing in the feel of their first exchange. Maybe Dean was right, but Sam wasn’t willing to think about that right now.

He pulled away from her, brushing her long brown hair out of her face as he waited to see if anything changed. She gasped and started to choke as air forced its way into her lungs, rousing her from her induced sleep. Her arms flailed until they caught on Sam’s close shoulders, where she latched onto him and pulled herself close.

The sound of Dean’s boots echoed as he came to look into the room. A sigh of relief fell from his lips as he saw that Myin was awake and alright.

“I’ll bring the kids back inside. Sam, we should probably get going?” Dean pushed gently.

“Uh right,” Sam spoke as he composed himself. Dean left and the sound of the door closing was loud in the mostly empty house. “Hey look,” Sam spoke quietly running a finger on Myin’s tear wet cheek. “Why don’t you take my number this way you can call me if something else happens.” Myin gave him a sweet smile and agreed before going to get her daughters from Dean.

“Thank you for your help.” She looked from Sam to Dean. “Both of you.”

“It was nothing, please don’t mention it,” Dean said, then put a hand on Sam’s shoulder to escort him out of the house.

“Dude, we don’t know anything about what’s going on. How are we going to keep her safe?” Sam was ready to yell at his brother.

“Chill man,” Dean said as he held out his hand and revealed a small hex bag. “I found this in Penny’s room. I destroyed the one in Dani’s room and Myin woke up. I figured we could use this one to track down the witch responsible for everything going on to your friend.”

Sam’s shoulders drooped visibly as he realized that it was not his shared kiss with Myin that had woken her up, but he straightened none the less since that wasn’t the job.

“Let’s go,” Sam said firmly


	3. Part 3

“I don’t know man, I kinda dig that girl.” Dean chuckled as they drove in the impala a while later. They were on the hunt, looking for the witch that had hexed Myin’s family.

“What?” Sam hadn’t meant for it to sound quite so defensive and Dean’s smirk proved that he had caught the nuance.

“Not Myin, dude.” Dean side-eyed him. “Dani. She totally cool.”

“What?” Sam was completely taken aback. Dean’s new interests in kids was kinda bothering him.

“Yeah come on I mean what three-year-old can memorize all the words to the original Scooby-Doo theme?” Dean’s thumbs went up as he held the steering wheel.

“I don’t know, probably any that watch it every day.” Dean deflated a little at Sam’s words.

“What’s your problem anyway?” Dean asked looking over at his little brother.

“What are you talking about?” Sam attempted to pull himself out of the conversation physically and invest himself fully into the search for the witch.

“You know, I thought you would be all excited going to see your old flame, but ever since we left Myin’s house to go hunt this witch you’ve been all sourpuss,” Dean explained. Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on man, it’s not that bad. A kiss never hurts.”

Dean’s words hadn’t had a chance to sink in all the way when the magnet over the map pulled indicating that the witch was in the house to their left.

“Here, Dean.” Sam yelped, and Dean parked the car as they got out to go confront the bitch inside.

The two brothers were standing in front of Baby’s trunk getting their ammo and guns ready to go in for a fight when Sam’s phone buzzed.

“Shit. Dean!” Sam passed the phone over so that his brother could see the one-word message that Myin had sent him.

~Fuck

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, shaking his head and scrunching his brow.

“I think there is something wrong,” Sam said as he started to type something into his phone.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Dean slammed his magazine into his pistol and threw his hands into the air.

“She’s inside the house,” Sam said quirking his head in confusion. Then his posture changed as he realized this was very bad.

“Son of a Bitch.” Dean’s hands fell to his side. “Well, we better hurry if we are gonna save your sleeping beauty.”

They rushed into the house looking around through all of the rooms until they found Myin tied up in the master bedroom. Her phone was nowhere to be seen and she looked a little worse for wear.

“Crap, what happened to you?” Sam asked kneeling in front of her to remove the gag and then work on her bindings. Dean kept his guard up as he circled the room and kept an eye out for danger.

“Something bad. I passed out, I think they have my kids.” Myin was struggling against the tape that was holding her to the chair, working with Sam to get out of the chair. She stood as soon as she was freed, a gasp of pain from the tearing tape leaving her lips.

“Hey, we’re gonna get your girls,” Sam assured her, catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing his thumb along a cut on her cheek. She took a step closer to him, and he felt her hand snake around his waist before lifting something heavy off of him.

“You have another I hope?” Myin muttered as she pulled away from his touch and cocked his pistol.

“Uh right. You sure you can use it?” Sam asked shaking his head slightly to clear it.

“Seriously, Sam? This is Florida, I still go to the range every week.” Dean looked back at the two over his shoulder and grinned slightly at Sam. “Let’s go get my kids.” Myin started forward with the gun ready.

The group followed a slight squeaking sound, before coming to a locked door. Dean looked at Myin and Sam, nodded and kicked the door open.

“Dani!” Myin saw her daughter sitting in a chair, apparently asleep and rushed into the room.

“Myin, stop!” Sam shouted as he saw the person beside the door that she didn’t. His warning came too late, and an unseen force knocked Myin off her feet and across the room. She hit the wall and crumpled into a pile on the floor.

“Shit!” Dean shouted as he raised his gun to take a shot at the man, while Sam ran over to Myin. The man in the room threw himself at Dean, disarming him and taking a punch at the older Winchester’s face.

“Myin?!” Sam cried her name as he pulled her head into his lap. She was bleeding from a wound low on her side but was starting to come around from the hit. Dean went flying against the wall and was held there by the unrecognized witch.

“Sam?” Myin asked still in a daze as she was trying to fit the pieces together.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Sam assured her as he stood and went after the witch. The asshole that had kidnapped Myin’s kids laughed as he flung Sam against an opposing wall from Dean.

“Please like you guys ever had a chance. Don’t make such a big fuss. Honestly Myin, I knew you had a lot of contacts but I didn’t expect any of them to turn out to be hunters. Not with your family history.” The witch snickered as if he had referenced something funny. “Now I’m going to finish what I was doing and take everything from you.” He turned his slimy gaze on the three-year-old asleep in the chair and started chanting.

Myin screamed in agony and the witch ended his incantation perplexed.

“Hey! What the hell did you do?!” Sam shouted as he struggled against the witch’s power.

“Interesting. I didn’t know anyone was still alive and strong enough to make a ward like yours.” The witch said looking appraisingly at Myin. “Guess I’ll just have to kill you first, with the promise that your girls will die screaming. Then your friends.” He looked over his shoulder at Sam and made a face of dissatisfaction. Sam’s eyes went wide as he watched what Myin was doing behind the witch’s back.

“They scream enough, dickwad.” The witch turned just in time to see Myin unload the magazine of the gun she had taken off of Sam. Fifteen rounds struck center mass of the witch’s chest and he collapsed in a heap.

“Holy Shit,” Dean commented as he stood up from the ground where the witch’s spell had dropped him. “Sam marry this girl.” Dean pointed then went over and picked up Penny. “I’ll take the kids out to the car, Sam you need to explain a few things to Myin.” He picked Dani up in the other arm and carried both girls like a pro to the impala.

“So, that was kinda crazy,” Myin whispered looking shyly away from Sam as he took his pistol back.

“Totally crazy.” He chuckled. “Actually,” He looked at her trying to catch her eye. “It’s kinda what Dean and I do all the time.”

“I know,” Myin said looking down at her feet. “Sam I’m sorry that I never called after I left school. My dad he uh… well, it’s complicated but he was always worried that his past would catch up with us and he was afraid of you.”

“I kinda understand what you mean,” Sam said knowing that John probably would not have approved of any girl he had brought home. “Myin, I uh, I met someone after you left school, her name was Jess. We were engaged.” It was Sam’s turn to chuckled and look at his feet.

“What happened?” Myin’s voice sounded far away as Sam remember the night in Stanford where Jess had burned.

“She died.” He couldn’t tell Myin what had happened. He didn’t want to put that on her. He was surprised when he felt her hands on his shoulders. Her face was right in front of his as he looked down, he could see her freckles and the amber that specked her chocolate eyes.

“Sam… you’re gonna have to help me.” She said in a breathy voice. “If you want me to kiss you. I’m pretty short remember.” A gorgeous smile lit her entire face and he laughed as he dipped his face timidly. Their lips met for a moment before they separated. “I have something else I have to tell you.”

This was the moment that Sam had been waiting for, he knew there would be something.

“I heard what you said to me while I was asleep. About needing me.” Sam’s face flushed as he remembered when he had kissed her in an attempt to wake her up. “I also woke up before I felt the magic from the witch being cut off.” Sam looked at her slack-jawed. “Only one thing is strong like that. And I wanted you to know… I think I lo…”

“Hey guys, the kids are still asleep in the car, we should… Am I interrupting something?” Dean’s voice carried through the house and cut of Myin’s revelation. She and Sam both stepped away from each other quickly trying to recover.

“No, I was just telling Myin, that it would be safer for her to come with us for a little while.” Sam stumbled through the lie.

“Right.” Dean rolled his eyes then muttered, “How come I don’t get the chick, I’m good with kids.” Myin blushed even harder at his breath. “Well let’s get out of here before the five-oh show up.”


End file.
